1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to trousers or pants that are separable at the crotch into left and right pant legs each pant leg chosen from a set of pant legs of various fashion styles.
2. Description of Prior Art
Some U.S. patents show garments that are separable into left and right halves for extra convenience or special needs for dressing and undressing in certain situations, or for adjusting the fit of the garment. These include U.S. Pat. No. 429,665 (Tozer), U.S. Pat. No. 2,166,514 (Zapis), and U.S. Pat. No. 2,703,404 (Lawson). However, style mixing is not provided as in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,435 (Miele) shows pants having legs formed of multiple releasable horizontal bands, some or all of which can be removed to shorten the legs incrementally from full length to short shorts. Unlike the present invention they are not separable at the crotch into left and right pant legs, and their style range is limited because it always includes physical banding of the legs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,578,828 (Smith Sr. et al) shows pants with a slide fastener from the front to the back waistband, but not opening the back of the waistband. It allows women to use a toilet without sliding the pants down. It does not allow style mixing as in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,204,995 (Knapp) shows pants that are reversible inside out for two style options. It does not allow left and right style mixing as in the present invention.
There is no suggestion in the prior art for providing a set of pants in which members of the set are created temporarily as needed by combining left and right halves of different styles. Thus a relatively large set of different styled pants is provided by a relatively small set of pant legs. This allows increased variety in a user's wardrobe at reduced expense.